Penser
by Chocolate25
Summary: Penser. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais alors que les couleurs autour de lui lui semblaient tellement fades, ternies. La pluie tombait, détrempait ses habits, coulait le long de ses joues. Ou alors était-ce des larmes ?


Le son répété de mes pas est étouffé par le bitume grisâtre.

Je lève mon regard vers le ciel, le ciel qui se pare de tons gris de mauvais augure.

Pourtant je continue de marcher.

Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Rien faire d'autre que marcher.

Pour me vider l'esprit.

Cesser de penser à ce qui me tue.

 **Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.**

Le froid du mois d'octobre ne m'atteins pas, je ne le perçois pas.

Je ne peux que penser à toi.

Et à moi, qui meurs de l'intérieur.

Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde un peu plus.

Tant de temps sans toi.

Tant de temps seul.

Comme toujours.

Si je cessais de me voiler la face je l'aurais admis.

Je l'avais toujours été.

J'avais toujours été seul.

Je le serais toujours.

Sauf quand tu avais été à mes côtés.

J'avais cru que je n'aurais plus jamais à l'être.

Je m'étais trompé.

Une goutte atterrit sur ma joue, elle glisse, lentement, jusqu'à se perde dans mon bouc.

On aurait dit une larme.

Peut être en était-ce une.

Peut être que le ciel pleurait, lui aussi.

Je tend une main pour toucher les perles de pluie, commençant doucement à tomber du ciel.

Je relève encore mon visage, une nouvelle fois, pour accueillir les gouttes, sentir le froid contre ma peau trop chaude.

Je ferme les yeux, stoppant le pas régulier que j'ai emprunté.

Je continue d'entendre les passants me frôler, passer à mes côtés, passant sans me voir, sans m'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard, courir pour rejoindre un lieu où ils pourraient s'abriter.

Un lieu ou ils pourraient échapper aux larmes.

 **Je n'ai su quoi te répondre.**

Je suis tellement désolé.

Tellement désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Tellement désolé.

Il l'avait perdu.

Pour toujours.

Et c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Mon costume est froissé, trempé et froissé.

Cela devait faire des heures que je marchais sans m'interrompre.

Pourtant je ne suis pas essoufflé.

Ou peut être que je n'y prête pas attention.

Que je ne prête même pas attention au fait que je ne ressente même plus les douleurs de mon corps.

Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas.

Pourtant je ne cesse de l'espérer.

C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Les autres me demandent où tu es.

Chaque jour.

Après tout ce temps ils doivent se douter que je ne le sait pas.

Mais ils la posent tout de même.

Alors je me pare d'un faux sourire.

Je leur mens.

A nouveau.

Je leur dit que tout va bien.

Que tu vas revenir.

Que tout va revenir à la normale.

Je sais que je me voile la face.

Je n'ai qu'à regarder, dans mes mains, les morceaux brisés de ce que fut notre amour.

 **Mais maintenant je le sais.**

Je ne dors plus la nuit.

Je ne le peux plus.

Pas sans toi.

Sans toi pour me rassurer à chaque cauchemar que je fais.

Sans toi pour me prendre dans tes bras et me chuchoter encore et encore ces mots sans queue ni tête qui pourtant me rassuraient.

Alors je ne dors pas.

Je marche, sous la pluie.

Sous la pluie qui dissimule mes propres larmes.

Je pense à toi.

À quel point j'ai merdé.

Je pensais ne pas pouvoir perdre plus.

Puis je t'ai perdu toi.

Maintenant je le sais.

 **Je t'aime aussi.**

Je ne dormirais plus jamais.

Je ne le pourrais plus.

Mon sourire de façade n'est justement que de façade.

Tout le monde peut voir à travers.

Même avant, toi tu le pouvais.

Tout le monde peut voir maintenant à quel point je suis brisé sans toi.

Il n'y a plus personne, je suis seul sous la pluie battante.

Je m'assois sur le rebord d'une marche.

Je me concentre pour entendre les battements de mon cœur.

Je balance mes pieds, à son rythme.

Bamdam. Bamdam. Bamdam.

Ils me disent que je suis en vie.

 **Et je sais que c'est trop tard.**

Je fais tournoyer le pendentif que tu m'as offert entre mes doigts.

Pour sentir le contact du métal contre ma peau.

Je ne fais que penser.

Que penser à toi.

Car c'est tout ce que je peux faire maintenant.

Penser.

 **J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te le dire..**

 ** _Avant que tu ne partes._**


End file.
